


Initiatrice

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Marauders' Era
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Je ne t'embrasserai pas, je ne te déshabillerai pas, je ne ferai rien d'autre.</p>
</div><p>Et si l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius était parti de chez ses parents était qu'il ne voulait pas assister au mariage de sa cousine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiatrice

_**Initiatrice** _

  
  
Crédit image : [PB-HASS](http://pb-hass.deviantart.com/art/blond-24078592?q=boost%3Apopular%20in%3Aphotography%2Fpeople%20blond&qo=11)  


Avant Poudlard, ils s’entendaient bien. Elle était la plus jeune des trois sœurs et c’était avec elle que Sirius avait joué le plus quand ils étaient petits. Et puis il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, et tout avait changé.

Même très jeune, Sirius avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l’autorité parentale. Il était réjoui donc de partir à l’école et d’échapper à la surveillance constante de Walburga. Avec Regulus, c’était différent. Parfois, ils se disputaient violemment, parfois, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il savait que son petit frère lui manquerait, mais l’idée de voir Narcissa beaucoup plus souvent compensait un peu. 

Sirius n’avait simplement pas imaginé qu’il se retrouverait à Gryffondor.

Quand leurs cousines venaient à Londres, elles dormaient Square Grimmaurd. Ça n’avait pas changé à part pour le fait que, bien sûr, Andromeda ne venait plus depuis qu’elle avait déshonoré la famille en s’enfuyant avec un Moldu. 

Narcissa prenait toujours la chambre de Sirius et lui allait dormir avec son frère. Elle venait d’avoir vingt-et-un ans, et dans quelques semaines, elle épouserait Lucius Malefoy. Les Malefoy avaient un appartement à Londres, en plus de leur Manoir dans le Wiltshire ; c’était sans doute la dernière fois que Narcissa venait dormir chez son oncle et sa tante. 

Il était presque minuit quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle était sur le point de s’endormir et maugréa sans enthousiasme :

« Entrez. »

C’était Sirius. Il se tenait sur le seuil, visiblement hésitant, pieds nus, vêtu seulement d’un tee-shirt et d’un caleçon. Comme le temps s’étirait et que rien ne se passait, Narcissa finit par dire :

« Qu’est-ce que… »

Cela fut suffisant pour sortir Sirius de la sorte de transe où il se trouvait et il rentra dans la chambre sans qu’elle l’y invite et referma la porte derrière lui. 

« Je me suis engueulé avec Reg. Encore. »

Narcissa eut une de ses moues dédaigneuses, l’air de dire que ce n’était vraiment pas son problème. Sauf que Sirius semblait penser que si.

« Je peux dormir ici ?

— Certainement pas ! »

Sirius lui offrit son plus beau regard de chien battu.

« S’il te plaît ? Juste pour cette nuit. On va s’entretuer si j’y retourne. »

Narcissa soupira. Elle aimait bien qu’on la supplie, aimait bien le pouvoir que lui conférait le fait d’accepter. Elle le laissa demander « S’il te plaît ? » encore une fois, avant de répondre d’une voix de martyre :

« Bon, d’accord… »

Il ne se le fit pas répéter et traversa la pièce en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire. 

« Merci, » dit-il en se glissant sous la couverture. 

Le lit n’était pas grand. Sirius connaissait un charme pour l’agrandir, mais il se dit que Narcissa le connaissait forcément aussi, et que si ça lui allait comme ça, ça lui allait à lui aussi. Même en plein été, il faisait toujours frais à l’intérieur de la maison, et Sirius avait tergiversé une bonne demi-heure avant de venir frapper à la porte de la jeune femme, si bien qu’il était complètement gelé. Une douce chaleur irradiait du corps de Narcissa et il avait terriblement envie de se blottir tout contre elle. Il doutait cependant qu’elle le laisserait faire et se força à bien rester sur sa moitié de lit. 

Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes en silence. Soudain, sorti de nulle part, Narcissa annonça :

« Je me marie le vingt.

— Je sais, répondit Sirius, un peu surpris.

— Tu as l’impression, des fois, que tout change si vite, que tu es comme dans un tourbillon et tu ne sais même plus ce que tu veux ou bien qui tu es ? »

Pendant un moment, Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre. Narcissa et lui n’étaient pas exactement proches et il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle lui dise des choses comme ça. 

« Laisse tomber, dit-elle comme il se taisait toujours.

— Non… Je… Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

Il ne le savait que trop bien. Tout était tellement plus simple, avant. 

« Parfois, je regarde en arrière, et j’ai le vertige. J’ai peur d’avancer, et j’ai peur de m’arrêter. »

Sirius ne trouvait rien à répondre. D’habitude, elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il n’était qu’un gamin qui allait toujours à l’école. Elle était une femme. Elle allait se marier. 

« Je suis sûr que Lucius et toi vous serez très bien ensemble, dit-il maladroitement.

— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix tranchante. Nous sommes parfaits. »

Impossible de dire si elle était hautaine ou amère. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. 

« Bonne nuit, » finit-il par dire. 

Il tendit la main vers la lampe, mais elle l’arrêta :

« Non, attends. N’éteins pas. »

Une courte hésitation, et puis, d’une voix à peine audible : 

« Tu veux me prendre dans tes bras ? S’il te plaît ? »

Elle était tournée sur le côté, dos à lui. Il se serra contre elle et enlaça sa taille de son bras. 

« Comme ça ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle ferma les yeux. Peut-être que comme ça, elle pourrait dormir. La jambe nue de Sirius frôla les siennes. Elle se crispa, réalisant seulement alors qu’elle ne portait qu’une fine nuisette de satin, et absolument rien en dessous. Elle se sentait soudain très exposée. Mais Sirius ne bougea pas davantage, et elle se détendit progressivement. 

Le corps de Narcissa était délicieusement tiède contre le sien. Le tissu sous ses doigts incroyablement doux. Il devait se retenir de ne pas le caresser. Et elle sentait si bon. Il se dit qu’il ne pourrait jamais dormir. 

Un peu plus d’une demi-heure avait dû passer. Il ne savait pas si elle dormait. Sa respiration était régulière, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : la sienne aussi l’était. C’était sûr : il ne pourrait jamais dormir. Jamais. La lumière était toujours allumée de toute façon. Il était dur. Si elle était réveillée, elle devait le sentir. Son érection appuyait contre ses fesses, tressaillait contre elle au rythme de son sang, sans qu’il puisse le contrôler. Il aurait dû se retirer de son côté du lit, arrêter de la toucher. 

« Tu dors ? murmura-t-il. »

Elle avait un peu somnolé, se réveillant et se rendormant par intermittences. 

« Non. »

Elle se sentait bien dans cet état intermédiaire, bien dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Il dégagea son autre bras, celui sur lequel sa tête était appuyée, et posa tout doucement le bout de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Sa peau était encore plus douce que le satin de son vêtement de nuit. Il commença à y dessiner de longues arabesques, très lentement. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle réagisse. Elle ne dit rien. 

« Cissa ? »

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu’il ne l’avait pas appelée ainsi. Elle frissonna, incrustant encore plus son corps contre le sien.

« Oui ?

— Je peux te toucher ?

— Quoi ? »

Il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. 

« S’il te plaît… 

— Je…

— J’ai envie de te toucher, de…

— Tu me touches déjà, protesta-t-elle. Je suis dans tes bras.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire… »

Et pour rendre son propos plus clair, il donna un coup de reins, appuyant encore plus fort son bas-ventre contre ses fesses. Elle eut un petit hoquet mais resta immobile. Sa main glissa de façon à peine perceptible sur son ventre. 

« Je vais me marier, Sirius.

— Juste ça. Je veux juste te toucher. C’est tout.

— Tu…

— Je ferai juste ça, je te le jure. Je ne t’embrasserai pas, je ne te déshabillerai pas, je ne ferai rien d’autre. »

Au lieu de répondre, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et l’immobilisa contre son ventre. Il donna un nouveau coup de reins, comme si elle avait pu oublier la présence insistante de son sexe dans son dos. Elle gémit. Si doucement qu’il ne l’aurait pas entendue si la nuit n’avait pas été si silencieuse. Il s’enhardit et tira un peu sur sa main, échappant facilement à sa prise. 

« Sirius… »

Difficile de dire si c’était une protestation ou un encouragement.

« Je vais juste te caresser, comme tu pourrais le faire si tu étais toute seule, et ça ne sera pas différent. Personne ne saura que j’ai dormi là, et nous deux, nous l’oublierons aussi, demain matin. Ça n’aura jamais existé. 

— Ça…

— Chut… Je veux juste te caresser, te sentir jouir sous mes doigts, et puis t’endormir dans mes bras. Il ne se passera rien d’autre. Promis. »

Il sentit son ventre se soulever sous lui comme elle soupirait. 

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne te toucheras pas ? 

— Non.

— Tu ne me demanderas pas de le faire ?

— Non. »

Il aurait pu jurer qu’elle souriait quand elle répondit :

« Impossible. Tu n’en es pas capable. 

— Tu veux vérifier ? 

— Tu bluffes.

— Te regarder me suffira.

— Menteur. Je te sens contre moi. »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui appuya ses fesses contre lui. Il ne s’y était pas attendu et sa respiration se bloqua avant de reprendre. 

« Justement. Je ne ferai rien. Ça ne t’excite pas ? Je serai là, à te regarder jouir, à crever de désir, et je ne ferai rien. Ça ne t’excite pas, d’avoir ce pouvoir sur moi ? 

— Sirius… La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, tu étais un gosse. Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça !

— Tu m’inspires. 

— Tu… tu n’as jamais rien fait ? 

— Non. Ça aussi, ça t’excite, hein ? »

Elle frissonna. La main de Sirius glissa encore un peu plus bas. Il était maintenant entre son nombril et son pubis. 

« Pour toujours, tu seras là. La première femme que j’aurai touchée. Mon initiatrice. Je ne t’oublierai jamais. »

Il la sentit encore une fois frémir contre lui. Il sourit pour lui-même, sachant bien que si elle avait dû refuser, elle aurait déjà bondi hors du lit depuis bien longtemps. Sa main vint se poser sur le haut de sa cuisse nue. Elle ne fit rien pour l’arrêter. Sa peau était encore plus douce là. 

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es belle ?

— Oui. »

Il eut un petit rire bref. Elle ne s’appelait pas Narcissa pour rien. 

« Tu es si douce, si douce. Tu es comme de la soie vivante. Un serpent à sang chaud. »

Au lieu de remonter le long de sa cuisse, il descendit encore un peu, revint, fit courir ses ongles sur elle, avant de coller à nouveau sa paume entière sur sa peau pour profiter de sa texture et sa chaleur. Au lieu d’amener sa main là où il le voulait, il la contourna, passant sur sa hanche, relevant sa nuisette ce faisant. Il retrouva son ventre, directement sur sa peau désormais. Il descendit plus bas, effleura ses premiers poils. La respiration de la jeune femme s’était faite irrégulière. Finalement, son doigt glissa entre ses lèvres. Elle était trempée. 

« Oh, souffla-t-il. »

Il posa son menton sur son épaule. Il commença à tracer de petits cercles concentriques avec deux de ses doigts. Il suivait attentivement sa respiration pour déterminer quels points lui faisaient le plus d’effet. 

« Tu es… tellement… mouillée. Tellement mouillée pour moi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gémit. 

« Tu as déjà fait ça avec Lucius ?

— Arrête !

— Vous avez couché ensemble ? 

— Tais-toi !

— Dis-moi, Cissa, tu es encore vierge ? Tu vas te marier vierge ?

— Tais-toi, je t’ai dit ! »

Elle était en colère, maintenant, mais elle n’essayait toujours pas de lui échapper. Il accéléra un peu ses mouvements, les concentrant davantage sur son clitoris. Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge de la jeune femme. 

« Tu aimes ? Dis-moi ce que tu aimes…

— Oui, comme ça… Continue, n’arrête pas. Oh… »

De son autre main, il appuya sur son épaule pour la faire basculer. Elle le laissa la manœuvrer si bien qu’elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, et lui toujours sur le côté, collé à elle. Il continuait à la caresser, variant ses rythmes, pinçant parfois ses lèvres entre deux doigts. Elle gémissait, sifflait, grognait parfois. Il se laissait guider par ses réactions, s’amusant de temps en temps à la taquiner exprès. Par deux fois, elle essaya de prendre sa main pour la déplacer légèrement, à chaque fois il la repoussa. 

« Doucement, doucement… souffla-t-elle. »

Il lui obéit et appliqua un peu moins de pression à ses caresses. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus précis, venant titiller toujours le même point. Elle respirait si fort qu’il aurait pu la croire sur le point de s’étouffer ou de faire un malaise. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. 

« Touche… touche mes seins aussi, demanda-t-elle. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et son autre main trouva immédiatement le chemin de sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient fermes et bien dessinés. Il pouvait sentir sous sa paume les battements de son cœur qui s’affolait, et la pointe dure de son téton qui se dressait sous le tissu. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il la sentit se tendre complètement, ses muscles plus contractés qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible. Il continua à la caresser, en faisant des mouvements plus amples, moins précis, jusqu’à ce qu’elle dise :

« C’est bon, arrête. »

Il retira lentement sa main et la porta à son visage. Il prit le temps de s’imprégner quelques secondes de son odeur avant d’essuyer ses doigts trempés sur les draps. Narcissa respirait toujours très vite. Finalement, quand elle fut un peu revenue à elle, elle dit : 

« Eteins la lumière. »


End file.
